


un, deux, trois

by rainbowblue13



Series: how did we get here? [12]
Category: Do No Harm (TV), In the Heights - Miranda, not gonna put hamilton cause literally only alex is here and he shows up for 5 seconds
Genre: F/M, I DONE DID IT, Multi, Open Ending, THE OT3 R I S E S, carla uses emojis nonstop, daniela is omniscient, ruben cant talk to humans, too lazy to finish it s o r r y, usnavi notices everything except the obvious things, vanessa notices everything except her own feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowblue13/pseuds/rainbowblue13
Summary: ruBen10: Alex I'm a horrible persondamnilton: no you arentruBen10: Yes i amdamnilton: what the fuck happened to make you think that??ruBen10: My emotions ?Or, three people realize the same thing.





	un, deux, trois

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisstableground](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisstableground/gifts).



> QUICK PSA: This one-shot that isn't canon to the rest of the series! I included it because, come on, it's the ot3, but I want to have the series focus on the three guys' friendship more than the ot3, so that's why. (not gonna stop me from throwing in hints fucking EVERYWHERE but anyway)
> 
> aaaalso you probably noticed i went from basically daily uploads to like a week without uploading?? it's May which means end of quarter and end of semester and the school festival AND the work festival so i've been super busy, like i said in the last fic. not to mention i got a nasty writers block. i managed to kinda break it by writing an AU that i might put up eventually :P
> 
> hence, daily uploads probably won't be a thing anymore, but i'll do my best to keep up! you guys have reacted super positively to this and im super thankful for that. NOW TO THE FIC

**commonavi:** morning amor  <33

**venensa:** morning!! :*

**venensa:** how's your new roomie doin?

**commonavi:** Ruben's great!! we're moving his stuff over to the apartment today :D

**venensa:** you excited?

**commonavi:** YES!!!

**commonavi:** and it's super close to Boricua, so his transition's gonna be easier, too!

**venensa:** niiice

**venensa:** you seem to rlly like him

**commonavi:** of course i do, he's my friend!

**venensa:** mmhmmm

**commonavi:** ??

**commonavi:**  what's that supposed to mean?

**venensa:** ooooh nothing

**venensa:** ;)

**commonavi:** vanessa...?

**venensa:** hahaha

**venensa:** okay look sorry to break it to ya

**venensa:** but you are super into him

**commonavi:** haha, very funny

**venensa:** sweetie, i dont mind! but yea im not kidding

**commonavi:** you're being serious??

**commonavi:** vanessa, im with YOU

**commonavi:** i LOVE you!

**venensa:** i never said you didn't, genio

**commonavi:** plus, im not even into dudes

**commonavi:** like, INTO into dudes

**commonavi:** i'm like,,, the token straight friend

**venensa:** sweetie if anyone in the barrio is the token straight friend it's benny

**venensa:** you talk bout ruben all the time, even more than you do bout alex, and it's always about what a great dude he is

**commonavi:** i do that with friends!!

**venensa:** yeaaa but it's different

**commonavi:** ???? 

**venensa:** alright alright look, i'll drop it if you answer one question

**commonavi:** go

**venensa:** has he ever paid for his own coffee?

**commonavi:** i dont get why th

**commonavi:** oh

**commonavi:** o h

**venensa:** called it lmao

* * *

**ruBen10:** Alex

**ruBen10:** Alex I'm a horrible person

**damnilton:** no you arent

**ruBen10:** Yes i am

**damnilton:** what the fuck happened to make you think that?? cause i'll beat it up

**ruBen10:** My emotions ?

**damnilton:** im confused

**ruBen10:** Look I'm rhino not sure how it feel a boat it but

**ruBen10:** FUCK THIS AUTO CARROT

**ruBen10:** Okay I turned it off

**damnilton:** go on

**ruBen10:** Look i'm rlly not sure how to feel about it but

**ruBen10:** Ive been looking over my behavior the last few weeks and like??

**ruBen10:** I think im into Vanessa.......

**damnilton:** as in Navi's girlfriend?

**ruBen10:** i knOW

**ruBen10:** BUT IT GETS WORSE

**ruBen10:** Idk if this is because we hang out all the time or because he offered to let me move in with him hwen he absolutely didn't have to, or that he's such a happy guy but

**damnilton:** I CALLED IT

**ruBen10:** I think i like usnavi too and i???

**ruBen10:** Wait what

**damnilton:** i had a feeling you were into him for a while tbh

**ruBen10:** aND YOU CHOSE NOT TO TELL ME???????

**damnilton:** "hey ruben just wanted to let you know youre totally digging usnavi, our doppelganger"

**ruBen10:** fair point

**ruBen10:** bUT YEAH BASICALLY IM GROSS

**damnilton:** FUCK THE UP SHUT

**damnilton:** YOU ARE NOT

**damnilton:** okay 1) liking two ppl at once is totally normal and i mean look at who ur talking to i have a bf, a gf and a wife

**damnilton:** 2) we are all basically identical yes, and therefore all rlly attractive so can u rlly blame urself

**ruBen10:** P l e a s e

**damnilton:** shhhhh

**damnilton:** pOINT IS

**damnilton:** you are not gross

**ruBen10:** Okay but in your relationship everyone is okay with it

**ruBen10:** Im literally crushing on a couple ffffff

**ruBen10:** YOU CAN'T TELL EITHER OF THEM

**damnilton:** well that'd make sense

**ruBen10:** PROMISE ME

**damnilton:** i give you my word

**damnilton:** hows the moving going?

**damnilton:** individually of the crushes

**ruBen10:** My stuff's packed

**damnilton:** do u need help moving it?? i can call kevin

**ruBen10:** I'm good, I didn't bring much from Philly

**ruBen10:** Also Kevin a.k.a. the empanada killer?

**damnilton:** if you have more than 1 box you need help moving your stuff

**damnilton:**  yea, thats the one

**ruBen10:** Is he like, the only guy from the Secret Service that you know?

**damnilton:** i kno the others but i forget their names

**damnilton:** whos helping u move?

**ruBen10:** Uh

**ruBen10:** ....... Y'know, Sonny

**ruBen10:** And his.... cousin

**damnilton:** aka ur crush

**ruBen10:** Fffffff

**damnilton:**  IM SORRY I'LL STOP TEASING YOU IF U ASK BUT THIS IS ADORABLE

**ruBen10:** NO I WAS GOING "FFFFFF" CAUSE VANESSA JUST TEXTED ME

**damnilton:**  OH

**ruBen10:** WHAT DO I DO

**damnilton:**  talk to her??

**ruBen10:** HOW

**damnilton:**  i   do Nt   KN o w

**ruBen10:** AAAAAAAAAAH

**damnilton:**  you got this!!

**ruBen10:** FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**damnilton:** DUDE

**ruBen10:** E N D  M E

**damnilton:** WHAT H A PPENED

**ruBen10:** VANESSA SENT ME A WINK EMOJI

**damnilton:** oh my fucking god you're so extra

**ruBen10:** I TOOK A SCREENSHOT TO SEND IT TO YOU

**damnilton:** okay???

**damnilton:** i mean it hasnt loaded or sent yet

**damnilton:** wait did u actually send it?

**ruBen10:** Yes

**damnilton:** wh

**damnilton:** oooh did u send it to someone else by accident or something lol

**ruBen10:** Y e s

**damnilton:** W A A A A I T

**damnilton:** YOU

**damnilton:** DID YOU SEND THE SCREENSHOT OF VANESSAS CONVO TO VANESSA

**ruBen10:** I HATE EVERYTHING

**damnilton:** OH MY FUCKING GOD

**damnilton:** I SHOULDNT BE LAUGHING BUT

**ruBen10:** F U C K Y O U

**damnilton:** what did she say

**damnilton:** what did YOU say

**damnilton:** how do you ever recover from that

**ruBen10:** I'd send you a screenshot of it but

**damnilton:** pfffffffft

**ruBen10:** E n o u g h

* * *

**venensa:** hey Marcado

**ruBen10:** Hi, Vanessa

**venensa:** you movin in with navi and sonny today, right?

**ruBen10:** That would be correct

**venensa:** aight imma be at your apartment in like 5 mins. by the way

**ruBen10:** Uh

**ruBen10:** Why?

**ruBen10:** Not that I don't love your company and think you aren't great or anything

**ruBen10:** Just wondering. Casually.

**venensa:** im helpin you move your shit to navi's place

**ruBen10:** Oh, you don't have to do that

**venensa:** i want to help tho

**venensa:**  you're about to join the barrio, and someone's gotta show you the ropes ;)

**venensa:** trust me, youll need it

 

_ruBen10 has sent a photo_

 

**venensa:** ?

**venensa:** did

**venensa:** did you just send a screencap of our convo

**venensa:** to our convo??

**ruBen10:** Um

**ruBen10:** No.

**venensa:** really? cause that really looks the the screencap of our convo sent to the chat lmao

 

_venensa has sent a photo_

 

**venensa:** look, chat-inception

**ruBen10:**  Ah

**ruBen10:** You see

**ruBen10:** I was

**ruBen10:** Going to send that to someone else

**venensa:** oooh

**venensa:** ya mean like when ur crushing on someone and ask your friends for help on how to answer?

**ruBen10:** Yes but not That because that is obviously not the case here in this situation

**ruBen10:** If you excuse me, I will have to continue this conversation at a later time

**venensa:** okaaay..

**venensa:** the "later time" is literally now tho cause im outside ur door

**ruBen10:** I will open it if you agree to not bring up this incident

**venensa:** lol sure

* * *

_venensa has made a new chat_

 

_venensa has added Chili.Domini.Cu.Rican, Damniela_

 

_venensa has named the chat "puta madre"_

 

**Damniela** : Vanessa, cariño, we already have a group chat, why you make another?

**venensa:** trust me, this requires another chat

**Chili.Domini.Cu.Rican:** hi guys!! :D

**Damniela** @venensa tell us everything

**venensa:** okay so you gotta lemme finish before you say anything, okay??

**Chili.Domini.Cu.Rican:** sure! what's up? :o

**venensa:** okay so me and usnavi are together and all, we both love each other, all that jazz

**venensa:** and it's chill

**venensa:** and theres another guy named ruben who looks like, scarily similar to navi

**Damniela** Yeah I know

**venensa:** SHHH

**venensa:** wait how???

**Damniela** Have you met me

**venensa:** right

**venensa:** w e l l i noticed usnavi is totally into him, cause the guy is obvious and oblivious as hell

**Damniela** PUTO

**venensa:** WHAT DID I JUST SAY DANI

**Damniela** HE'S KINKY FOR HIMSELF

**Chili.Domini.Cu.Rican:** 0~0

**venensa:** he hasnt done anything!! usnavi didnt even realize he /liked/ liked him till i pointed it out

**Chili.Domini.Cu.Rican:** sound familiar? ; ]

**venensa:** ANYWAY

**venensa:**  i know the guy and i've talked to him a couple of times

**venensa:** but cause of a thing that happened earlier i think that ruben might be into /me/??

**Damniela** What did he do?

**venensa:** he sent a screenshot of our chat tho he meant to send it to someone else

**Damniela** Ooooh he's so into you

**venensa:** BUT

**venensa:** i dunno how to tell navi?? cause he rlly likes him and all but this new development makes it messy

**venensa:** i dont want him to get hurt

**Chili.Domini.Cu.Rican:** sooo we're helping your bf with his crush who has a crush on you?? o_0

**venensa:** yea

**Damniela** I cannot believe this is the same girl that called Yolanda a skank because of a rumor

**Damniela** You've come so far

**Chili.Domini.Cu.Rican:** :`)

**venensa:** it's cause back then i didnt kno if usnavi actually liked me or not, and now i do

**Chili.Domini.Cu.Rican:** he gave you free coffee daily for like two years tho.... :/

**venensa:** dont call me out like this

**Damniela** Ay dios mio, honey, how do you get yourself in these situations?

**venensa:** beats me

**Chili.Domini.Cu.Rican:** MINININI I HAVE A QUESTION :v

**Chili.Domini.Cu.Rican:** do YOU like this ruben guy back?? 

**venensa:** what?? no way!

**venensa:** i like usnavi!

**Damniela** But Usnavi likes you too, and that ain't stopping him from crushing on the guy, hm?

**venensa:** y'all are crazy

**Damniela** Oh are we

**venensa:** YES

**Damniela** Can you describe him for us quickly?

**venensa:** well, i've only gotten to talk to him some after i found out we lived in the same building, but hes a smart dude like i said, and he looks like hes gone through some shit? i dunno, we havent talked as much as id like but hes a cool guy. he looks like usnavi, so he looks cute i guess

**Damniela** Oh Vanessa

**venensa:** what?!

**Chili.Domini.Cu.Rican:** nessa, you are SUPER into him ( >////<)

**venensa:** no im not!

**Damniela** Cariño, remember how you liked Usnavi for a whole year and didn't realize it until he was about to leave the continent

**venensa:** im

**Chili.Domini.Cu.Rican:** ohoho she got you!  >:}

**venensa:** mierda

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can blame sophia for this  
> -  
> im more alive in my [tumblr](marianara-sauce.tumblr.com) !


End file.
